Topaz the Hedgehog
Topaz is a Mobian hedgehog who's father is the famous Sonic the Hedgehog. On many occasions he has saved planet Mobius from evil forces such as the Black Army and Dr. Maximillian Robotnik. Topaz is a well trained bounty hunter and master at using his custom flail "Genesis." He tends to take things more seriously than they need to be, but always ends up acting appropriately in the most intense circumstances. Being dubbed the "new hero of Mobius" and an honorary G.U.N soldier, Topaz is constantly put into high pressure situations which he handles with utmost care. History Early Life First Assignment Malicious Crymnian Invasion Revival Chaos War The Invincible Army Flames of the Past Metal and Mettle Crymnian Conquest Abilities One important fact to be noted about Topaz is that at the age of five he was enfused with the power of the red Chaos Emeralds. This has given him a variety of abilities such as enhanced strength and agility as well as accelerated healing powers, though they a only minor. ie. He has the strength of a common bodybuilder with an average physical appearance. Topaz also inherited super speed from his father Sonic. He cannot quite reach the speed of sound, but he can casually travel at speeds of nearly 300 miles per second. Outside of battle, he only uses this skill for long distance running, but it does give him a decent advantage in combat. Speaking of combat, Topaz is also a highly trained bounty hunter. He was raised by an ex bounty hunter named Elias Tyrran for almost 15, and was taught everything he knew. This includes various skills with his custom flail Genesis. He can effectively use it as a flail, whip, blunt object and even hookshot. Topaz puts all of these skills to use now as a G.U.N field agent, on top of even more, mandatory combat training. Super Forms Topaz's main Super form is referred to as Gem Shine or Dark Jewel, depending on the alignment. In these forms, Topaz's fur and flesh become crimson-red, and his flail Genesis becomes a thick, right-handed glove. Gem Shine is characterized by a red aura and whited out eyes, with eight, white balls of light orbiting him. Dark Jewel, on the other hand, has a grey aura with pitch black eyes and eight, black flames orbiting him. These two forms are actually Semi-Super forms, created by the power of the red Chaos Emerald and sustained by emotion. Their power varries along with the strength of Topaz's emotions, and they have been known to show power equal to (if not greater than) Dark Sonic. Gem Shine and Dark Jewel can fly and use minor Chaos abilities. They can reach a top speed of mach-3, over three times faster than Topaz alone. The lights/flames surrounding the form can be controlled individually or together, and used as projectiles. They can also take certain shapes to form solid objects such as barriers. With the seven Chaos Emeralds, Topaz can become Super Topaz. This form has slate-blue fur with a sky-blue aura, green gloves and golden trim on his sneakers. Super Topaz has the unique ability to absorb energy, whether it be light, heat, etc., and convert it into Chaos energy. This way he does not need power rings to sustain the form. Like most Super forms, Super Topaz comes with flight and basic invulnerability, as well as a plethora of Chaos abilities, both basic and advanced. He can travel at incredibly high speeds, with not top speed recorded, and has what some might describe as super strength. His power is comparable to that of Hyper Sonic, as he far surpasses Super Sonic in strength, speed and all sorts of other fields. Topaz's third known Super form is Dark Topaz. Similar to Dark Sonic, Dark Topaz has red-black fur and flesh with whited out eyes. Dark Topaz is a bomb of negative force waiting to be detonated. Oddly enough, Topaz has only achieved this form with outside help, by advancing the negativity of Dark Jewel. Dark Topaz has unmeasurable power, well over 9000, and immediately loses control as a result. The extent of his abilities are unknown in this form, but it is to be noted that his main form of attack is pure negative energy. Personality Trivia Quotes Theme Songs *Topaz's main theme song is Ride by Presence. *For dramatic entrances and brief battles, The Prototype by Dimrain47 is played as Topaz's theme. *Super Topaz and Black Eclipse share a theme, Indestructable by Disturbed. Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:G.U.N Agents Category:Weapon Experts